elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawnbreaker (Skyrim)
The Dawnbreaker is a Daedric artifact given by Meridia. It can be obtained during the quest The Break of Dawn that you can start by visiting the Statue to Meridia. Once started, Meridia will ask you to become her champion and restore her influence over Skyrim by restoring her temple, which has been hijacked by a necromancer. She commands you to first find her beacon that is seemingly spawned into different locations for different people. Upon obtaining the beacon, Meridia speaks to the player, commanding you to take the stone to her shrine, which is located west of Solitude, almost directly south of Wolfskull Cave. Once there, Meridia will tell the player that there is a powerful necromancer defiling her temple, which the player must navigate through and kill. Alternatively if you obtain the beacon before visiting Meridia's shrine and place the beacon in your inventory, Meridia will speak to you commanding that you return it to her shrine. When near enemies or ancient nord ruins the sword exhibits a bright glow. This weapon also has a very high number of charges, much higher than most other enchanted weapons. Since soul gems restore a percentage of charges, this weapon provides a lot more uses per soul gem than most other weapons. Notes *This sword has 1 point lower Base Damage than an Ebony Sword, which makes it useful not only against undead, but generally in all situations too, especially since it's got near unlimited charges and if dual-wielded with a Daedric Sword or such. *Save before collecting the sword, after told to do so. Sometimes when you are dropped back down to land by Meridia, after being summoned, you will fall all the way to the ground. On PC, ~ then TCL can prevent this but only if you know it is coming. (PS3) It is possible to escape this glitch by running towards the water after the conversation with Meridia. *The explosion effects seems to trigger also if, with Dawnbreaker equipped, you kill undead with spells or your companion/summoned creatures/familiars kill them (PC) *Despite other swords having better damage, the special effect makes it very useful for dealing with high-level Draugr. High-level undead almost always come with other lower level ones that die in a few hits, and this almost always triggers the explosion (the proc rate is about 50%). Said explosion insta-kills the rest of the low level undead and Fears the high-level ones for a fairly long time, and the effect continues even if you are hitting them, so you can take a lot of their HP as they try to run away. If you kill them while under the effect they crumble to ash for extra points in epicness. * Dawnbreaker makes for a good weapon against Vampires. On top of being very weak against fire, they are also considered undead, therfore they are affected by the fiery explosion. * The blade glows brighter when undead are nearby. * The fiery explosion has the same visual effect and functions the same way as the Bane of the Undead spell. * Base weapon damage can be improved by Smithing using an Ebony Ingot, but must have Arcane Blacksmith perk. Dawnbreaker does not benefit from any of the material-specific smithing perks, so to reach (Legendary) quality, your Smithing must be well over 100. * Dawnbreaker seems to be reminisent of the sword Dawnfang out of TES IV: The Shivering Isles. Bugs *There is a glitch where you can receive two copies of the Dawnbreaker sword. When entering the chamber to fight the necromancer, cast a powerful Firestorm scroll. A Blizzard scroll works just as well. This will cause a copy of Dawnbreaker to go flying across the room, while the original still stays where it is. Pick up the copy before obtaining the original because this ends the quest. The best way to do this is to cast the spell after you have defeated the necromancer and his shades. Stand in front of the altar and cast the spell, the sword should be somewhere on the ground. (Confirmed XBOX360, PS3 and PC) * This weapon seems to be able to accidentally equip itself to the same hand as another weapon at the same time. This may be due to using the item duplication glitch above. * The in-game description of the weapon's effect contains a spelling error, describing the damage bonus as a "firey" explosion. The correct spelling of this word is "fiery." * If equipped with a weapon of a different kind in the left hand, Dawnbreaker may take the form of the weapon in the left. Confirmed with Daedric Long Sword. To fix simply un-equip and then re-equip Dawnbreaker, the weapon should now be displayed properly. External Links * Click here for a YouTube tutorial on how to get the Dawnbreaker. ru:Сияние Рассвета (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts